Fire Meets Ice: Naruto Fanfic
by BlackrosePrincess555
Summary: Kamira, a former fire princess, is forced to go on a mission to protect the ice princess. She must hide her true emotions and stay in line, while fighting her true nature. Rate T for some language. Again, suck as summaries. Some KibaXOc, some NejiXOc
1. Chapter 1

First things first. I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.(Though I wish I did) I DO own Kamira, and the other originals I created for the story. Enjoy!

"Wait! Are you crazy!" Kamira slammed her hands down on the desk of the Hokage. "Why would you even consider sending me there on some stupid mission! Do you not understand my country is at war with theirs!" She shouted angrily. The blonde hokage stared calmly at the fire princess. "That's the idea Kamira. If you can go there peacefully meet their princess without your father and mother's influence then-" "I'm not going to the Ice country." Kamira hissed. "Not only will you go, but you'll cooperate with the mission. Now take your hands off my desk before a repeat of last time happens." Kamira moved her hands where two perfect burns were already formed. "We can't have you setting another desk on fire." Tsunade stood up and walked to the window. "I understand you were raised to hate the Ice country, but you moved here and left your royal duties behind. You'll go with Neji as the squad leader, along with Sakura and Naruto." She explained. Kamira crossed her arms. "So you're sending me to a country that my homeland is at war with, accompanied by the most annoying people you could find, to protect a princess I was practically raised to destroy. I'm starting to question your position as Hokage." She snapped. "Don't test my patience Kamira. I'm not done yet." The medical ninja took a deep breath. "You'll also be accompanied by Kiba Inuzuka." As expected, a hint of hostility left Kamira's eyes. Kiba was one of the few people she tolerated in the village. He was the closest thing she had to a friend, and he dealt easily with her…special abilities, which contradicted the fact that his mom hated her. "Fine...Is that all?" "Your role in the mission is as the Fire countries representative. You'll go to the country, see the new Ice princess be crowned, then escort her here to sign a new treaty with Kohona." "As long as I don't have to wear a dress." Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "SERIOUSLY! You expect me to go into princess mode that fast?" "You chose to become a shinobi. Stop being selfish and think about what you'll be doing." Kamira scowled, strands of her violet hair falling out of her loose ponytail. "Only two important rules. One, no trouble." Kamira laughed. "And two, no flying." In a blink, Kamira extended her large bat-like wings. They were thin and black, but powerful, with a wingspan of at least 12 feet across. "You expect me to hide these for god knows how long!" "You have your assignment. I expect you to go through with it. It won't be any longer than 2 weeks. It shouldn't be anyway." "What's in it for me?" "You get to continue to live in your home without having to pay. And I'll continue to overlook the fights you continuously start for no reason." "Are you blackmailing me!" The fire girl asked, shocked. "Just go, you leave tomorrow morning." Kamira gave a low growl. "Fine." She stood on the edge of the balcony outside the window ledge and pushed off, catching a slight wind. Her shoulder muscles pushed her wings down and she was easily airborne. Flying usually calmed her down, but right now it just made her agitated. And entire week without using flames, without flying, having to behave like a princess. That part of her life she left behind a long time ago for a reason. It just seemed to cause trouble.

Kamira's P.O.V

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" I mumbled as my alarm rung obnoxiously in my ear. I slowly opened one eye. 4:30…we had to leave by 6. I hated any time that was before noon, so for me, this really sucked. I dragged myself out of bed and into a hot shower. "Okay Kamira, behave remember." I told myself, walking around my room in a bra and boxers, searching for my shirt. "Kamira! You up?" Naruto's voice called from outside my door. His voice usually annoyed me, but this early, it made me want to claw my own ears off. "Yea, I'm up!" "Can we come in?" We? I sniffed the air. He had cottoncandy hair with him too. "Sure, at your own risk." I called back. The door opened, and Sakura squealed. "You're not even dressed!" She shouted. "I can't find my sweats." I shrugged, after throwing a red wifebeater over my head. Now I was struggling with my long hair. "These sweats?" Naruto held up my favorite black sweatpants. I jerked them out his hands. "Don't go through my stuff!" "They were sitting right there on the chair!" "Stop shouting you two. Man, fro 16, you're really unorganized Kamira." "Shut up Sakura." I slung my black shoulder bag over my side and looked at my companions. "I'm going to get Kiba. We're meeting Neji at the gates right?" They both nodded. "Okay then. See you guys." I pushed off from the ground, spreading my wings and taking to the sky. I landed infront of Kiba's house and overheard his mom yelling. "SO THE NEXT TIME YOU AND AKAMARU DECIDE TO BRING A HALD DEAD POSSUM IN THIS HOUSE REMEMBER THAT THEY'RE SATAN'S HANDMAIDENS, AND-" "I creaked the door open and peeked in. "Hey guys." "Speaking of the satan's handmaiden, hello Kamira." "It's always great to see you too Ms. Inuzuka." I muttered. "You ready Kiba?" He nodded. His huge dog Akamaru wagged his tail and gave me a huge bark. "Hi to you too boy." I scratched the dog behind his ears. "You gonna be okay going to the Ice country and all? I remember a few years back when I wasted Ice cream on you and you freaked out." "That was forever ago. I'm stronger now. A little cold can't hurt me." We walked side by side towards the village gates. The sun wasn't quite up yet, but in the few specks of light that we had, I could make you Kiba's crooked smile, his unique eyes, the way he scanned his surroundings just naturally. "What do you think?" His question snapped me out of my thoughts. "Huh?" "I said when this is over we should get all our friends together for a football rematch." I nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. I've been working on my spiral." I bragged. Kiba laughed, a sound that could make me smile no matter what mood I was in. "You'll have to work on it a lot more if you want to get as good as me." I stuck my tongue out at him as we arrived at the gate. "About time you two get here. You're as bad as Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said, his arms crossed. I copied his stance. "Shut up blondie." I snapped. "Enough. While I'm leader of this squad we'll all have to get along. No quarrelling." Neji eyed Naruto and me. "She started it. "And I'll finish it if I have to." I muttered. "Is everyone familiar with the mission?" We all nodded. "Good. Sakura, you're our main medical ninja. Kiba for his keen senses. Naruto for close range, I'm leader of this squad-" "You've said you're leader three times." Naruto said impatiently. Neji ignored him naturally. "And Kamira, you're here for you're ability to guard large areas with your flames, talk to certain animals, and the fact that you're from-" "The place that the Ice country is at war with. I ail to see how that's helpful in this situation, but whatever fearless leader." My snappy comment was ignored. I almost forgot how good Neji was at keeping his cool. "Any questions?" Naruto raised his hand. "No one? Okay then, let's go." Neji took of, followed by Sakura. I flexed my wings then remembered Tsunade's words. _"No flying." _ I sighed, reluctantly folding my wings along my spine and following the guys.

We stopped for the night after traveling for two days. I could already feel the slight drop in temperature as we neared the boarder of our destination. Kiba stacked more pieces of wood in the pile we'd collected and looked at me. "Wanna do the honors?" I shrugged, holding one hand towards the stick pile. It burst into a nice sized fire and I smiled satisfied. "We'll be there around noon tomorrow." Neji said, handing out food. "Kamira, will you take 1st watch with Sakura?" "Sure?" I hid the disappointment in my voice. I really wanted to stand guard with Kiba, but I guess it wasn't going to happen. "Good. Everyone rest up. We want to make a good impression." The comment was mostly directed at Naruto, but he was to absorbed in his Insta-ramen to catch on. We all headed to our positions when Sakura's scream practically split the sky in half. "What's wrong Sakura!" Naruto ran to her side. Akamaru started barking at where the medical nin was standing. Sakura had her mouth covered and was staring in horror at a pair of amber eyes that were looking right back at her. Wrapped in a branch in the tree was a long sleek black snake. "That's what you screamed for!" I said exasperated. I walked up to the serpent and held out my arm. "Hey little guy. Did she scare you?" "Did I scare it! It's a freaking snake!" Sakura stomped her feet, recovering from her shock mighty quickly. "He's not even 5 feet, Cottoncandy. Not eve fully grown, isn't that right little guy?" I wrapped the snake around my arm. "I'm gonna name you Strider." I smiled. "Can I keep him pleeeease?" I did my best puppy eyes, which probably looked ridiculous on me. Neji sighed. "Fine. As long as it-" "He" I corrected. "As long as HE doesn't slow us down then fine. But he's your responsibility." He sounded like a parent talking to their child. I rolled my eyes. "Duh. But thanks anyway."

Something cold landed on my arm and I shuddered. "Kamira, you okay?" "Yea, fine. I'm just not a fan of snow." We'd just reached the Ice Country, and it was definitely true to its name. The ground was covered in a thin , clean layer of snow, along with the trees and buildings. The sky was a beautiful light blue, which made my wings, which were folded in tightly, then wrapped in bandages by Sakura, just itch to fly. The cold soaking through boots made me even more eager to leave the ground. Strider was curled around my neck, earning shady glances from the kids walking down the streets in school uniforms. I looked at a little girl who'd been eyeing me since I walked in and flashed my eyes red just to freak her out. She squeaked and ran in the opposite direction causing me to snicker. "Behave" Neji reminded. A tall older man in a dark blue cape and white pants greeted us at the center of the main city. He had the same clear blue eyes I'd seen on many of the residents here and dark brown hair. "Greetings. I'll be your official guide here while visiting our town. My name is Kohaku." He gave a low bow. "I've been instructed to lead you all to the palace first, but after that if you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to ask." His gaze lingered on me for a minute, making me cross my wrap my arms around myself. I didn't like it here. I felt as if everyone was staring at me, and something deep under my emotions was making me hate this place more than I already did. "Thank you for allowing us to stay here, and trusting us to guard your princess." That's Neji for you. Always formal. We followed the man past a few roads and then stopped. "Behold, the pride of our country. Koori Castle. Naruto, Sakura and Kiba's eyes got wide, and I had to admit I was a little impressed myself. The place was huge! It looked as if made of glass, but had the graceful beauty of ice. It looked so fragile, but was clearly sturdy and well built. " Wow.." Naruto breathed, amazed. I tried my best to look unimpressed, despite my own curiosity. "Well, shall we go in?" Kohaku was doing a horrible job at hiding the pride on his face as he led us through the doors.

Okay. Dat's all for right now. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two. Yay. As said before. Don't own Naruto, or it's characters. I do own Kamira and other OC's.

I took one step past the doorway and quickly jerked my foot back. "What's wrong?" Neji asked. "I…" I couldn't describe what had just happened. A sharp pain that lasted for a second, a sudden fleeting feeling of hatred.. "It's nothing, I'm fine." I bit the inside of my jaw to distract myself from what I was feeling. "Ladies and gentlemen, our Great King Ikaku. Kohaku knelt down on one knee infront of his king. King Ikaku looked surprisingly young, no older than 40, with a sturdy body, dark blue eyes and black hair. Even the way he sat held a sense of stern royalty as his eyes locked on me. "You're the one's Konoha sent?" He asked. Neji spoke up. "Yes. I'm Neji Hyuga. That's Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, and Kamira-" "Yume!" I cut in. "Kamira Yume…" Neji gave me a strict glare for speaking out of turn, but hiding my family name was more important than my scolding at the moment. "It's nice to meet you all. My I introduce you to my son and daughter, Kyoshi and Miyuki. Two children walked in, the girl around our age, the boy maybe a year older. The boy, Kyoshi, was a tall and tan, in a white shirt and white pants with a blue vest over it. His body was athletically muscular, and his eyes a special blue that reminded me of the sky, and contrasted with his jet black hair. He smiled at me and I felt my face get hotter than usual. The princess, Miyuki, was unfortunately pretty. She had lighter eyes than her brother, but the same skin and black hair, except hers was tipped in shades of blue. She was graceful, down to how she sat and wore a long ice blue gown that hung off her shoulders. She gave a kind smile and bowed her head respectively. "It's an honor to meet shinobi from the Leaf Village. I hope everything here has been to your liking." "It's cold.." I muttered, getting an elbow from Sakura that hurt like hell. "You'll get use to it." The princess said as if I had no attitude at all. "We've had your rooms prepared, my crowning ceremony is tomorrow afternoon. Then we'll have the next day's festival. The day after that we're free to depart if that's fine with you guys." I looked at Kiba, who couldn't seem to take his eyes off the girl. I frowned. "Whatever fits you best. We also have a sort of…surprise here." Neji looked at me. I shook my head. He glared. I shook my head. "Kamira." "I have no idea what you're talking about." _"Please please please don't make me do it." _I mentally pleaded with every force known and unknown to man. Neji held his gaze, so I finally gave up. I took a step forward and did my best to bow without falling.

"My name is Kamira Kanimia. I'm am the 3RD child of Azuri and Ryostu, and the 2nd Princess of the Fire Country." I said as formally as I could. The king examined me for awhile then stood up. "You speak well." He said. "Thank you." "But you do understand that you being here is a great threat to my family and kingdom." "I understand." "But I will allow you to stay under the condition that you will start no fires, harm no one here. What is your allegiance to your homeland?" He asked. "Bloodties only." My voice suddenly got harsh. "I left my home and my throne due to….family issues. I don't plan on helping them do anything." He considered my answer. "The fire children have always been cunning liars." I bit my lip to control my annoyance. "She won't cause any trouble, I assure you." Neji stood beside me. "I'll take full responsibility for her." This seemed to be enough for the king. "I'll keep an eye on her as well. One strike" he held up a finger to emphasize his point. "And she'll be joining my other enemies." He signed to the wall. If you looked closely, you could se the bodies of people, frozen with looks of horror and pain on their faces. I gulped. "I can see by the terror on your face that you get the message. Please feel free to walk around the town. Enjoy your stay and thank you again to your Hokage fro excepting this mission." Everyone bowed low, even me. "Yes sir…I mean, your highness."

"He hates me! This is your fault." I stopped in my tracks and gave my meanest look to Neji. "He did seem angry when you presented yourself." "I told you this was a bad idea. I'm going to end up frozen in that wall by the end of the day." I pouted. "You'll be fine." Kiba assured. I could see in his eyes he wasn't completely sure, but it was nice that he cared. "At least the princess didn't seem like a jerk." Naruto said what most of us were thinking. Sakura stared off into space. "And her brother was soo dreamy." I scoffed and walked ahead of the group. "I'm refusing to go outside. Due to the cold an all'" "Fine. Then stay in the room. You and Sakura will share one. Us three will share the other." Neji instructed. "And please stay out of trouble." He added. "I swear I'll do my best okay." "You too Naruto. Kamira isn't the only one with a knack for finding problems." Naruto stuck his tongue out. I laughed. "Real mature blondie." Sakura and I walked to our rooms and opened the door. "IT'S HUGE!" She cried, laying down on one of the ginormous soft beds. I sat on the edge of the other one. "And comfy. I wonder if there's a way I can take this back home." I joked. "I know right! And they even gave us clothes! Check it out." She held up a card and started to read. "To our guests. These are traditional outfits for the festival and crowning ceremony. If they do not properly fit please inform your guide before the day of the ceremony." "Nice." I took off my shirt and unfurled my wings. "KAMIRA! What are you doing?" "Come on Cottoncandy. Noone's gonna see. It's irritating having to have them folded in for so long." I complained. "It's not like I'm out flying in broad daylight." Sakura rolled her eyes, but shut up. "Good. Now let's find something to eat."

_I opened my eyes suddenly. I couldn't tell where I was, but I knew there was danger. Flames were everywhere, people were screaming. "Someone stop her!" A stranger shouted. I turned around and found out I was still in the ice village. "Kamira! Calm down!" Neji ordered. What was he talking about? I was perfectly fine. I closed my eyes and willed the fire to die down, but instead it grew. Kiba reached out for me, but jumped back as my flames burnt his hand. The black burns spread up his arm as he looked at me in pain. The pain in is eyes disappeared, replaced with darkness, an evil. He smirked at me and opened his mouth to say something."Kamira!" another voice? I jumped up. "Leave me alone! Just stay back okay!" I screamed. I had to get this under control. "Kamira. Wake up! Kamira?"_

" Kamira, wake up." I opened my eyes slowly. It was still dark out, but I could make out Neji and Sakura's face above me. "You were talking in your sleep." Neji explained. I sat p. "Where's Kiba?" I asked. "He's sleeping. I made him stay back in the room." He explained. I sat up. "Is everyone ok! The princess? And-" "Calm down." Sakura said, laying me back down. "You just had some weird nightmare, that's all." I nodded slowly, wanting to agree with her. "Sure…But…. I don't know. It was-" "To real?" Neji finished my sentence. "Way to real." I pulled my extra blanket around me. "What time to we have to be up tomorrow?" "You mean later today technically. It's 2. But we have to start our day at 6." I groaned, putting my face in the pillow. "If you don't mind staying around Naruto, them you can sleep in till 7, but an extra hour is all I can give you." I smiled weakly, grateful to the Hyuga boy. "Fine. I'll deal with it." Our squad leader walked out the door, leaving me with Sakura. "So, you wanna talk about the dream?" "Nightmare." I corrected her. "And no. No I don't." She shrugged then went back to her bed. In about 5 minutes, there was no sound but her light snoring and the hushed wind outside the window. I closed my eyes and tried to tune them out, thinking of the sun, thinking of soaring through the sky again, Kiba smiling up at me. No more nightmares bothered me that night.

"Lady Kamira?" A soft voice woke me from my sleep. I was still tired, but as long as it wasn't Naruto's idiotic voice, I could handle it. I opened my eyes to see an innocent looking brunette with blue eyes (big surprise) looking back at me. "I was sent to wake you up." She said, her words stuttered as if she was scared. I stood up shakily and saw why. This girl was crazy short, at least a foot under me, and mega skinny. "The baths are down the hall…and the kitchen is near the throne room where you were yesterday. Is there anything you need?" She asked. I shook my head. "I'm good." "Your teammate, the blonde one, is waiting for you in the kitchen, he says to meet in him an hour. The Hyuga and the other girl left to look around the village." She waited for me to respond. "Ummm...Thank you?" I tried. She bowed then turned to walk as I suddenly noticed something. "Hey wait. What about Kiba!" She jumped, looking at me confused. "The brown haired one, with the red on his cheeks." I used my hands to outline what I was talking about. The maid-girl thought for a moment, as if regretting telling me. "I think he's with the princess." She replied quickly. "The princess?" She nodded, the left the room. I felt the same feeling from yesterday when I saw them lock eyes. "Calm down Kamira. Kiba's a really good friend. Plus, he's just guarding her." I told myself, grabbing a change of clothes. _"If that's true then why do you feel this way?" _The voice in my head argued back. I shook the thought from my head and headed down he long hallway, praying I didn't get lost.

Normal P.O.V

The young Ice princess laughed as he boy sat across from her, telling her about his shinobi life. She rushed a piece of stray hair from her face and leaned in closer to listen. "I could've beat him if I wanted to, but I felt so bad for the poor guy that I let him win." Kiba smiled. "O really?" Miyuki asked slyly. Kiba nodded, leaning back in his chair. "Tell me about your teammates. What's it like working with the fire princess?" She asked. The second Kamira stepped into her country, she could sense her power. Kamira was defiantly a Fire Child, no doubt, but Miyuki failed to be able to measure how strong she was. "Kamira? Well she's cool. More ninja than princess defiantly." He chuckled. "What do you mean?" Miyuki asked. "Well, imagine a princess wearing sweatpants, playing football-" Kiba stopped before he mentioned Kamira's habit of setting things on fire when she was angry. "So how long have you two been together?" Kiba practically jumped out of his seat. "Us? Together? No, we're just really good friends." He corrected. "Oh?" "Yea. We're close, but Kamira's really not the dating type." He smiled a crooked smile at the princess, causing her face to go a slight shade of pink. "So, what about you? You look like a princess that could fight."

Outside the door, Kamira leaned against the wall, staring at the floor. So, that was what Kiba thought of her. She wasn't the dating type. She hated the way she felt right now, she wasn't use to it and she wanted it to go away. Her wings were irritating, just willing to spread and take off, to leave this stupid place. She was sick of it and it had only been a day. Kamira adjusted her black t-shirt, checking her surroundings the gathered it in the back. She looked in the large mirror and turned to the side. She could see the slight curves that were usually hidden by her oversized shirts and pants. Maybe if she wore tighter clothes, or her hair up. She tried a cute pose that she'd seen Ino strike all the time while flirting, keeping her eye on her reflection. Somehow, it didn't seem to have the same effect. Kamira wiped her eyes, they were burning a little, and straitened up. She had to keep telling herself she didn't care, like she had been her entire life. She turned sharply, then immediately crashed to the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. Kamira right?" A smooth voice asked, as a hand reached out the help her up. Kamira ignored the help, pushing herself from the ground. "Well, maybe next time you should look out for other people." She said sharply. She looked up to see who she was snapping at, and found herself face to face with a pair of sky blue eyes. She mentally slapped herself on the forehead. _"Good going Kamira. Take your anger out on the Prince."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three! Hmm please R&R. It makes me happy! And the Chibi Kiba I keep in my pocket who eats all my school lunch. ***Sigh*** Anywho, here ya go.

Kamira P.O.V

"Hey Kamira! What took you so long!" Naruto called, his mouth full of some kind of unidentifiable food. "I stopped her in the hall to have a conversation. I hope I didn't keep her from her duties." Prince Kyoshi said, giving a regal bow. I walked up to the blondie, taking a piece of bacon, the only thing I could recognize on his plate, and biting down hard. "I hope we get to see more of each other Kamira." Kyoshi said, giving a quick smile that seemed more like a cunning smirk to me. I shook the paranoia out of my mind. "Sure, whatever." I shrugged casually. "So, what do we have to do today?" I leaned on the table. "Uh, some basic stuff. Neji just said to help out around here. Stay out of trouble and behave until they got back." Naruto recited as if he'd practiced it a hundred times. I sighed heavily. I was hoping I would be able to get away from this stupid castle for a while. "Morning guys." Called the cheery voice of none other than Kiba Inuzuka. At his side was the Ice princess, smiling politely. "Good morning Kamira, Good morning Naruto." We both nodded in acknowledgement, our mouths both too full of bacon to talk without looking like pigs. Ha, irony. Miyuki giggled. " I see what you mean." I glared at them both, swallowing my food and sitting up. "You doing okay Kamira? That nightmare you had sounded pretty bad." Kiba commented, sitting beside me. I stood up promptly. "I'm going out." "Where?" "It's none of you business. I'll find something here. I want to explore." "I'll be glad to show you around." The prince stepped up beside his sister, who gave him a weird look. "I've got to pick up some things near in the main market." She spoke up. "Kamira, you should come to." Naruto spit out his apple juice on the table. "Kamira! Shopping?" I kicked him hard in the shins under the table. "It's your job to guard me right?" I nodded reluctantly. "Then come on. It'll be fun." I was about to protest when Kiba cleared his throat. "If she doesn't want to go then I'll-" "Sounds fun!" I cut in, a little to enthusiastically. Everyone in the room looked at me. "I mean...Uhhh…" "Great. Meet me in the front in about five minutes." She said, then left the room. Immediately, Kiba turned to me. "What was all that about?" I looked at him innocently. "What was what all about?" "Don't lie to me Kamira. I know you to well for that. What's wrong?" I looked at him harshly. "Like I said before, none of your business. I'll see you guys later." I stopped beside the prince. "Thanks for the talk earlier. I'll see you later to okay." He smiled. "I'm looking forward to it." I didn't even turn around to see Kiba's reaction.

Normal P.O.V

The two girls walked down the crowded street, one looking around happily while the other just looked uncomfortable. "Tell me about the Leaf Village." Miyuki said, desperately trying to start a conversation with the other princess. "It's cool I guess. Lots of open space, the people are okay." Kamira refused to mention how most of the people there hated her. "That sounds nice. Kiba told me that you guys have fun there." The ice princess took note of how the fire girl's face hardened at the mention of the brown haired male. "Yea, I guess." There was an awkward silence. "I think this color would look good on you." Miyuki said, holding up a deep green fabric. "I don't wear green." "Well…what do you wear?" Kamira looked down at her black and red outfit as if to say 'Duh!" "Oh. What's the Fire Country like?" Kamira frowned. "It's small, but powerful. I wouldn't even call it a country, more like an oversized village. Everything's on fire and the people go around stabbing other people for no reason. O, and they all have horns and forked tails. Everything you touch burns you and-" A look of terror crossed the poor girl's face, causing Kamira to laugh. "I'm just joking. It's hot, really hot. Desert like, with very few plants. But the people aren't as nice as the ones here." "That wasn't funny." Miyuki said briskly, turning her attention to an old woman on the street in a booth. She had long grey hair pulled back, and kind yet fierce green eyes. "This is Akemi, the village gypsy." "Gypsy? As in fortune telling and seeing the future?" Kamira laughed. Miyuki gave a fierce glance that Kamira didn't know she could do. "Don't mock her. She's legit." She crossed her arms. "If you don't believe me, see for yourself." Kamira cautiously stepped up to the woman. "Hello Princess Kamira. What brings you to our country?" Kamira scoffed. "Ha! If you were psychic, you'd know that, wouldn't you?" The woman frowned. "I was just being polite, but if you want me to put your business out in the open then it's no skin off my back." The old woman held Kamira's gaze. "Fine, tell me something using your magic." Kamira made a mocking gesture, wiggling her fingers mystically. "Let's look at your past, present, and future. A simple reading, but convincing all the same." Akemi said, flipping over a simple card. On it as the image of a tiny flower, buried in rocks. Intricate blue and black designs swirled around the edge of the card and ended in a reddish black circle at the bottom. "This card tells me you're one of four children. You had a harsh childhood, one full of struggle." Kamira rolled her eyes, lucky guess. "Your eldest brother was your main competition. Your father had plans for you that you didn't go along with. And your mother-" Kamira cut her off quickly. "Okay, enough. Let's here about the present." Akemi simply nodded and turned over two cards. The first had a young child and a small elegant heart, black delicately outlining the child. Green sprouts and vines bordered this card. "Hmmm, you're beginning to feel love for the first time. It's confusing you, and you've yet to realize it. Something from your past is preventing you from accepting it." The second card was a pitch black, light blue spike on the corners and a single crack down the middle. " Dear…" she started. "What does it mean?" Kamira asked. Akemi looked from Miyuki to Kamira. "Nothing important dears. Just that you're going to be tested soon, and your choice will effect those you love." She said quickly. "Now the future…" Three cards were flipped this time. The first was a small bat with a broken wing, a look of pain on its face. The second was a flower, like the one from before, but it was stained with drops of red blood. "You'll be hurt greatly...and hurt someone very close to you." Kamira bit her lip nervously. Akemi flipped over the last card and covered her mouth to hide her gasp as her eyes opened wide. It was the black card from before.

Kamira P.O.V

I was royally freaked out by the card experience, and I could tell Miyuki was too. "Was everything she said right?" she asked. "Umm…well" I hated to admit it, but up to the present, everything the old woman said was indeed true. "So, you have four siblings?" I gave her a look that I hoped she read as a sign I didn't want to talk about it. Unfortunately, she didn't. "What are they like?" "I haven't seen them since I was young, cause I moved to the Leaf village." I explained. "Two brothers and a sister. That's all you need to know." Miyuki picked up her pace, walking ahead of me. "You know, for someone who claims not to have any ties to their family, you seem to have a strong sense of loyalty to that place." I stopped in my tracks. "What was that?" "I'm just saying, you won't tell me anything about it, it's like your hiding something-" My fist clenched at my side and before you could blink, my fist was an inch from her face. A cold hand held my arm back and Miyuki stared, unflinching. "It would be wise of you to step down." The voice of a random guard warned. I dropped my arm to my side. "Princess Miyuki, are you okay?" He asked. "I'm fine." She nodded curtly. I glared at her. "We should return home. I've got everything I need." She turned and started to walk back, stopping once to look at me. "Aren't you coming?" I nodded, reluctantly following her.

"Wow Kamira, you look nice." Sakura commented as I struggled with the tie on my long blue kimono. I hated the color blue but with much threatening, Neji persuaded me to put on the clothing I was given, instead of the sweats I wanted to wear. "Thanks." I said bluntly, still upset about earlier. I hadn't been scolded for almost punching the princess, which only meant no one had snitched on me yet. "I'm going to go check on the guys, be right back. "Uh huh, whatever." I muttered, most of my attention on the ties. Since when was tying a bow so complicated? When I was just about to give up, two hands went over mine. "Looks like you're having some trouble." Said the cool voice from this morning. I jumped up quickly. "Uh…Hi Prince Kyoshi. How are you?" He gave an amused laugh. "I'm fine. Thank you." I couldn't help but notice the way his eyes seemed to change color in the light, the exact opposite of Kiba's dark eyes. "You look nice." I felt my face turn red. "So I've been told. I'm not usually a dress person. I'm more comfortable in-" My words were cut off as he stepped closer, placing a hand at my waist. The action sent a chill up my spine. My entire body seemed to heat up and cool down at the same time. "So, a Fire Princess huh?" He smirked. I moved back from him. "I think my squad is waiting for me." I lied, hating to feel this vulnerable. I was never this speechless or this nervous. "That's interesting. Did you know that we meet when we were younger?" He asked. I shook my head. "Well maybe this will help you remember." Before I could protest, Kyoshi pressed his lips against mine, soft at first, but then more demanding. His hands pulled me closer to his body as I involuntarily kissed back. I felt Kyoshi smirk as a moan escaped my lips. His hands roamed up my back to where my wings were and an intense feeling of pleasure when up my back just as the chill had. He laid me across the bed, and broke the kiss. I knew for a fact my face was flushed at least 100 shades of red. "Do you remember yet?" He asked. My brain was still fuzzy from the kiss, I couldn't even breathe properly, much less answer him. He leaned in for another kiss, but I saw his shoulders tense suddenly. The door opened, reveling a dressed-up Inuzuka. "Kamira are you-" His eyes went from me to the prince, to the shoulder of my kimono hanging off my body. "What's going on?" He questioned, his voice laced with the struggle for self-control. "Just catching up." Kyoshi said innocently, getting off the bed. I sat up, looking Kiba strait in the eye. "Neji said it's time to go. The Crowning Ceremony will start soon." Kyoshi looked at me. "I'll see you later. Maybe we can continue this conversation." As he walked by Kiba he stopped and stared at him in the eye, sneering then walked out. "So..." "So what?" I replied, crossing my arms and shifting my weight on one hip, trying to regain my lost cool-factor. "Are you going to tell me what that was about?" "What what was about?" I said innocently. "Don't play with me Kamira." "Shut up Kiba Inuzuka, you hypocrite." That shut his mouth pretty fast. "What? I'm not allowed to kiss other guys? Is it because I'm not the 'dating type!" He remained silent. Akamaru, whom I didn't notice before, crouched beside him, whining. "Kamira, about that.." "I don't want to hear it! Get out okay! I'll meet you guys there." I snapped cruelly. I slammed the door as he left and slid down to the floor, allowing my wings to unfurl easily. A tear fell down my cheek, sizzling and evaporating before it touched the edge of my kimono. There was an ache in my chest, in my heart, something I'd never felt before and I hated it as much as I hated everything else in life. I just wanted it to go away. Akemi's telling of my past rung in my head. _"You're beginning to feel love for the first time. It's confusing you, and you've yet to realize it. Something from your past is preventing you from accepting it." _ If this was the love, and I knew I was confused as hell, what from my past was preventing me from accepting it?


	4. Chapter 4

New chapter. Sorry it took so long. Been working on other stories as well. Hope you enjoy

I spent half the ceremony avoiding Kiba's glares, but all that vanished when Neji walked up to me in the middle of the ceremony. "I gave you one instruction." He whispered harshly. "No. You gave me a million. No flying, no being mean, no starting fires." I could've gone on, but a man turned around, shushing us. "You almost hit her!" "She provoked me." I defended. "It's always the same excuse. Someone's always provoking you Kamira. When are you going to learn to just let it go?" "It's not my fault! That princess is an ice using bitch! I don't even know why Tsunade sent me here. She knew it was going to be trouble." I could feel my temperature rising as I got angrier. The crowd's attention had turned from Princess Miyuki to me and the King was giving me a glare that just dared me to make one more wrong move. I couldn't take this anymore. "I'm leaving." I stated bluntly. "You can't just leave. One: There's a huge crowd of Ice people here and Two: You have to finish the mission." Neji said. He still thought I was taking him as my leader, it almost made me laugh. "You do realize I don't have to listen to you Hyuga." I pointed out. "I'm a fire princess remember. Princesses don't have to listen to anyone." "Well if you want the privileges of being a princess then start acting like one." Neji and I glared eye to eye, neither one of us backing down. Behind him, Sakura and Naruto pleaded with their eyes for us to stop. Miyuki stood up and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry that you guys aren't getting along, but this is a sacred ceremony in my country. So I expect you to either get it together, or go back to your village disappointed." I hated how regal she sounded, it made me sick. "I apologize Princess. The weather seems to be getting to one of our squad members." He gave me a look that held nothing but venom. "Then maybe she should go back to her room and clear her head." The king's booming voice spoke up. It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order. I stomped my foot on the ground like an annoyed child, and walked back to the castle.

The room shook a little as I slammed the door as hard as I could, hoping it would shatter like ice usually did, but unfortunately it made a loud noise that rung in me ears. I flung open my wings angrily, wishing I could just escape. Heat radiated off my body and I was actually a little shocked that the room hadn't started melting. Neji had actually yelled at me, and I knew the King was just waiting to freeze me into his little collection of prisoners. I could go talk to Kiba, but he was mad at me to. And Kyoshi, did he see my little outburst? Hear me call his sister an Ice using bitch? It just occurred to me; I really screwed up this time. If I wanted to get out of this, I'd have to apologize. And I don't apologize. I looked out my window at the celebration going on below. They took the smaller crown off Miyuki's head, and replaced it with a more elaborate, beautiful tiara. I felt another emotion, this time knowing exactly what it was. Jealousy. Back home, my real home; there was no Crowning ceremony, no applause as my sister or I curtsied and promised to do our best to protect our kingdom. No admiring looks from the crowd, chanting names and words of encouragement. I found Kiba's face in the stampede of people. His anger for me seemed to disappear as soon as Miyuki stood up, and a smile appeared in its place. I felt trapped, betrayed, and I was refusing to deal with it. I needed to go flying, tonight.

Miyuki P.O.V

How dare that fire girl interrupt the biggest day of my life? I understood that she was in the worst place possible at the moment, being the Ice Country and all, but seriously? An ice using bitch? I tried to ignore it, smiling out at my people who were chanting my name with belief and admiration. My big brother put his hand on my shoulder and nodded in approval. Since he was older, he was technically the first to rule, but as tradition, we ruled together until one of us got married, but I already had my eye on somebody.

"Congratulations Miyuki" the brown haired shinobi from the Leaf Village beamed. "Thank you Kiba. I don't think I've ever been happier. Wait until you see the festival tomorrow." I looked up at the window where Kamira's room would've been. "O her? I'm sorry about that. She has a hard time with emotions. I'm sure she meant well." "He was trying to cover for her, but he was honestly doing a poor job. I humored him anyway. "I forgive her. She is under a lot of stress. I know how hard being a princess can be." I joked. Kiba laughed, as the huge dog beside him gave an echoing bark. "Shut up Akamaru. I know that." He blushed intently, making me curious to what the dog had said. "He said that you look nice in your dress." I looked down at my new gown, defiantly one of the best ones I owned by far, but I hated bragging so I just nodded. "Thank you Akamaru" I smiled, scratching the dog behind his ears. "Akamaru's a sweetheart. I bet he was the cutest puppy." I smiled. There was a sharp pinch on my ankle, causing me to flinch. "What's wrong?" Kiba asked. "It's nothing." My ankle started to feel numb now. "Are you sure?" There was a shriek from a woman behind me. "Snake!" I looked down just in time to see a long black snake dart across the ground. I looked at my leg and saw to bleeding bite marks where I felt the pain. "Strider.' Kiba muttered. "What?" "Shit. Did he bite you?" he asked, helping me stay steady. "It's to cold here, we rarely get snakes. I mean. Why would." "That was Kamira's snake, Strider." The one named Neji stated, walking up to us. "Yea, I know. I thought she was supposed to keep an eye on it! Miyuki got bitten." I was feeling dizzy, the venom from the bite working up my body. Kiba picked me up. "We have to get her to a medic. Now." "We can take her to the Healer's. They'll know what to do. Neji, go get Kamira and catch that snake. We don't need anyone else getting bit." The voice of my older brother ordered. He was going into prince mode. "Okay." Neji headed up to find Kamira. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." Kiba assured, carrying me back home. "Uh oh…" I heard him mutter. "What's wrong?" I mumbled. Kiba was looking up at the sky as a huge shadow soared across. "Uhhh...Neji. Kamira broke rule number 1" "She didn't" The one in the orange jumpsuit ran up in rush. "Did you guys see Kamira flying!"

Kamira P.O.V

I soared across the light blue sky, the clouds nothing but memories as my powerful shoulder muscles worked my wings in an exhilarating upstroke. "Kamira!" I looked down and saw Neji and Naruto. Kiba was walking back to the castle, carrying the princess. Damn, what had I missed? "Strider!" I strained to hear them all the way on the ground. "Snake bite!" Naruto shouted. O god! Strider. I thought back to the snake I'd brought with me. If he's bitten Miyuki, then there wasn't much they could do if they didn't get her down in time. "Come Down Now!" Neji ordered. I stopped, crossing my arms. "No! I'm sick of this place! I'm flying home." I shouted back. I figured I'd caused enough trouble. Let them have their little festival, and their ice and snow. I just wanted to be back home. "I'll just meet you guys or something!" I ignored my friends' shouts and turned in the direction of the leaf village. It would take awhile, but I'd flown farther before, so it should be nothing. I'd flown a few miles away, then felt a presence behind me. I turned around, but saw no one there. "You're just being paranoid Kamira. You'll be better once you get home." I said out loud. "That's if you make it home." I jumped slightly at the voice of the Ice King. "How…How are you-?" I didn't have to finish my sentence, because behind the King a large pair of ice-like angle wings flapped powerfully. "You fly too!" "I warned you not to cause trouble, and you not only disrupted one of the most sacred ceremonies of my country, but you bought a venomous serpent and poisoned my daughter." The air around us dropped a few degrees, causing my arm to get goosebumps. "I didn't know that she'd get bit! It just turned out that way." I argued. "That's an awful lot of coincidences." Wit every flap of his wings, the temperature dropped again. "As the ruler of this country, It's my responsibility to take you in as a prisoner." I rose above him a few feet above him. "You'll have to catch me first." I regretted those words as soon as they left my mouth. Before I could blink, Miyuki's father was behind me again. He kicked me in my side, sending me to the ground, and caught me by my right wing as I fell from the sky. "Do you want to try to get away again?" He asked, his question laced with a threat. "Let go of me! I didn't do anything wrong!" There was a loud snap as my left wing was bent painfully away from my spine. I screamed in pain as the ground got closer. My instincts told me to flap my wings, but with every attempt, pain shot up my spine. "Kiba…" I muttered for my teammate, knowing he wouldn't answer, as my world went black.

_The woman in a long red kimono walked her daughter to the Ice King. "So it's agreed. My little Kamira will marry Kyoshi" "Yes Azuri. I think this agreement will work out perfectly." The little girl looked at the tall boy infront of her. There was something about his piercing blue eyes that made her not able to look away. The older man walked up to her, touching her left shoulder. A dark pain went through her, and when he moved, there was a intricate pattern. "That's our family's mark. She belongs to my son now." The King explained as the little girl began to cry. "Azuri smirked, pleased with herself for tricking the king into excepting her daughter, and grateful that her plan worked out better than she had planned._

Normal P.O.V

Kiba sat beside Miyuki as she slept. "It was close. I'd never seen snake venom that acted like that before." One of the nurses said. "But she should be fine after some rest." Kiba nodded, understanding. The nurse walked out of the room, leaving the two of them alone. Neji walked in, passing by the nurse. "Kiba, have you seen Kamira?" "No. Not since she flew off, you know almost killing Miyuki." "I don't think she knew Strider was out." Neji stated, looking at the sleeping ice princess. "I'll talk to the king and set things strait. " "Okay. I'll stay with Miyuki. Until she wakes up." Neji just nodded his head, and then headed out the door. "Kiba. You do know about Kamira right?" "What do you mean?" "She doesn't always show her emotions in the best way, it's one of her worst flaws. But she really treasure's you." The Hyuga left Kiba alone with his thoughts, wondering if he got what he said.

Kiyoshi sat on his father's throne. He wasn't officially king yet, but once he was married the throng would be his, and he already had his eyes on his bride. He was waiting for the Leaf Shinobi so he could deliver the news about their teammate, the fire princess. The pink haired girl and the blonde one walked in behind the Hyuga and the dog boy. That one, Kiba, was the threat. If Miyuki got engaged first, she would rule before him. Being ruled by his little sister was the most humiliating thought he could think of. "The Fire Princess has been sent home, after today's events, we thought that would be best. She will be waiting back in your village." He lied. "You let her fly all the way there on her own?" Kiba asked. "She insisted she could handle it. And I have no doubts about her abilities. Do you?" Kyoshi gave him a smirk. "No." "What he means is that Kamira being alone is dangerous." Neji spoke up. "She might get made and set a forest on fire or something." Neji gave Naruto a death glare. "I'm sure she'll be just fine. You just focus on enjoying the festival and getting my sister safely to sign the treaty." There was something about this guy that Kiba didn't trust, and it wasn't just the way he was feeling up Kamira earlier, but he was the prince and at the moment, the mission was more important than anything.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so story's starting to get better trust me So here you go readers. Please R&R. Reviews and critiques are greatly appreciated

Kamira P.O.V

I opened my eyes slowly, unable to move. My arms were chained to the ground, along with my feet. My wings were painfully stretched up and tied out, the broken one hurting so much I almost cried. "I must admit, the bat wings were a surprise, but nothing that couldn't be handled." A dark voice laughed. From the shadows stepped the King Ikaku. "What's going on?' I asked, looking around. The room was dark, but judging by the echo of my voice, it was large, and perhaps underground, the worst place they could put me. "You're being held prisoner." The king said simply. "For now anyway. You technically belong to my son. I doubt you remember that day. You were so young." He chuckled, walking around me. My clothes had been replaced with a thin, oversized shirt that resembled a hospital gown. "What do you mean I belong to Kyoshi?" The king walked over to me, pulling up the sleeve on my left shoulder. "That mark is the crest of our family, you received it the day you turned 5. Do you remember that day Kamira?" I was scared. An emotion I wasn't use to. "Now. Tell me what you remember about your country." "Nothing." I answered honestly. "Now we all know that's a lie. Come on Kamira, cooperate. I don't want to get violent." "I mean it! I don't know anything. I was the black sheep in the family. As if they'd tell me anything." I shouted. The ice king snapped his fingers and a bucket of ice cold water was poured on me. It seemed like a stupid form of torture to anyone else, but to me, a fire user, it was terrible, latterly wiping out my life force. Pain shot through my body as my temperature dropped rapidly, steam rising from my skin. "Let's try this again. Tell me about your country's weaknesses. Military?" I shivered, shaking my head. "Maybe more cold water will jog your memory." More pain, the room growing colder. "I'm telling the truth!" I screamed, frustrated for being unable to move, unable to fly and unable to even manipulate the little bit of heat left in the air. "Now, I'll try one more time." "My teammates will be looking for me. They'll realize I'm missing and-" "Your team is enjoying the festivities with my recovered sister." The smile of Kyoshi appeared from a door I never noticed in the darkness. "Kyoshi?" I was trembling from the cold. "Now Now Father, I thought we agreed to play nice. This is no way to treat my future bride." He laughed sinisterly as his eyes turned a pitch black.

Normal P.O.V

Kiba had to admit, these people knew how to throw a party. So many different types of food, drinks, games, and music surrounded him in a frenzy of colors and sounds. He danced with Miyuki a couple of times, constantly being teased by Naruto who didn't even have the guts to ask Sakura. "I hope Kamira made it home okay…" Sakura said, in between sips of warm tea. "I'm sure she's fine. She's tough enough to be on her own for awhile." "Yea, but not smart enough to admit when she needs help." Kiba cut in, walking over holding Miyuki's hand. "How can you even say that? She had a temper, but I'm sure there's a reason she wanted to go on her own." Naruto said. "I bet there was a good reason." Sakura muttered, eyeing the clasped hands of the princess and her teammates. "What's that suppose to mean?" Kiba asked. "Well, I know boys aren't the greatest at figuring things out, but I think she kinda liked you. I don't think she could handle being here and seeing you be with the princess." Sakura pointed out. "Well. I didn't mean any harm." Miyuki spoke up. "Don't worry. Sakura's just talking." The pink haired ninja rolled her eyes. "Anyway. Naruto, have you scouted the area yet?" "I don't need to do I? Who would try to hurt Miyuki right now anyway?" He asked. Just as the words left his mouth, a loud trumpeting filled the air, causing all four teens to jump. "What's going on?" Kiba asked Miyuki. "It's some kind of announcement I think." The king stood on top of a large platform. "Ladies and Gentleman. I'm honored that you all are enjoying the festival in reverence of my beautiful daughter. But there's more good news. She is not my only child celebrating a special event!" His voice boomed, engulfing all who listened as he signaled to his left. "My son has found a bride, and through much agreement and discussion, she's happily agreed to marry him." Kyoshi walked beside his father and looked at the girl he was going to marry. "What the hell?" Kiba murmured. "Is that…No way?" On the Ice prince's right arm was Kamira, in a long dark blue gown, her hair up in a feminine up do. She looked lovingly at Kyoshi, her eyes sparkling as if she was in a daze. "Neji, are you seeing this!" Naruto asked the Hyuga who had just found them. "Hold on a second." He said, focusing his Byakugan on the fire princess. "Something's different about her…" "You think? She's wearing a dress." Kiba snapped. "And she's making goo-goo eyes at some prince guy!" Naruto added. Neji gave them a harsh glare. "No. That's not it. Something else, about her." The Hyuga's eyes opened wide. "Her wings…" he started. "What about them?" Sakura asked. "She's got two long scars down her back." He turned to his team. "Someone cut her wing off"

Sorry so short! I been so busy. Will try harder I promise R&R Please


End file.
